Muchness Ado About Maddie
by VeeVeeScribbles
Summary: What the spell? A party of hat-tastic proportions is on the cards and Madeline Hatter has lost her muchness! Something is topsy-turvy at Ever After High. Can fellow Wonderlandian Alistair find a way to get the old Maddie back? Or will this be a royal fairy fail for the best friends forever after? (A Maddie/Alistair fic)
1. The Curious Girl

It was a peaceful afternoon at Ever After High. Birds flew and chirruped through the school in a harmonious chorus. The book ball team were gallantly practising on the field, and those that were free from class had set up picnic blankets over the bleachers.

From the classroom window atop the tall castle spire sat a curious girl. She watched the peaceful scene outside and couldn't help but wonder if the clouds above would taste of marshmallows or candyfloss. Some might say that it's impossible to eat a cloud, but her father had always taught her to think of at least six impossible things before breakfast.

"Madeline Hatter? Have you been paying attention?" Professor Jack B. Nimble tapped impatiently at his lectern.

Maddie's smile beamed. "Why yes professor! I've been attentive to many a happenstance today, including a marvellous flying display from some very talented sparrows."

Raven Queen stifled a giggle at her mad friend. She gave Maddie a small nudge and pointed at her notebook with an answer written in the corner.

"…But I believe the answer you were looking for is 'enchanted waterfalls'?"

Professor Nimble nodded and returned to the chalkboard. "Correct Ms. Hatter. 'Enchanted waterfalls'. Similar to ordinary waterfalls but with three major differences…" he continued.

Maddie let out a sigh of relief and mouthed a big _thank you!_ to Raven. She grinned back at her as if to say _don't mention it!_ Maddie spent the remainder of the class doodling on scraps of parchment. Geografairy was a perfectly interesting subject, but not nearly as fun as che-myth-stry class. Last week, she concocted a potion that could make your toes glow in the dark; she wasn't so sure about the taste, but it was a spell-tacular way to light up a dark situation!

Maddie was adding the finishing touches to her masterpiece of a doodle involving Raven and herself flying around on a majestic, moustachioed sparrow when the school bell chimed to signal the end of class.

"Students, before you go, I have an announcement to make. As you know, the semester is almost at a close which means it's time for…" He gave a dramatic pause before flicking a switch which made a large projector screen drop down, the words were written in large, bold letters. "…Your independent study project!"

His announcement was met with a reaction of groaning and worry. There was a distinctive ' _WHY?!_ ' that sounded from a desperate student suddenly regretting his choice in elective.

Professor Nimble brushed their responses aside. "Here now, no need to fret. You'll be partnered up and work together to make things a little more productive." He procured a list from a large file and cleared his throat. "Partnerships are as follows:"

As he read out the names, many of the students were delighted with their teams. The list went on until there were only a handful of people left.

"Raven Queen and… Cerise Hood"

Raven looked over her shoulder and waved at Cerise, who shyly smiled and waved back at her.

"Ah, that's too bad. I really thought we'd be together on this one Maddie."

Maddie contemplated. "Sometimes the caterpillar forgets his shoes, but he'll never run out of gloves!"

"I don't speak Riddlish, but I'll assume that meant something nice."

Maddie giggled and tapped her nose.

Towards the back of the room, Bunny and Alistair sat, still waiting for their names to be called. Bunny scooted ever so slightly closer to him. "So… not many partners left huh?" She brushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"I've got a good feeling about this project! I just feel it in my boots y'know?" Alistair's eyes lit up, Bunny could tell just from looking at him when he was passionate about something. The way he would get so enthused and create wonderlandiful plans was so contagious that you often found yourself excited about it too.

"It would be nice if we could work on it togeth—"

"Bunny Blanc and Kitty Cheshire!" called Professor Nimble.

Bunny froze as though she were caught in headlights. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She looked at Alistair and then looked over at Kitty, who had a fantastic smile across her face.

"No…" She whispered.

Alistair waved a hand in front of Bunny. "Are you okay?"

"Which leaves the final pair: Alistair Wonderland and Madeline Hatter" said Professor Nimble.

Bunny slumped into her chair, softly muttering ' _why not me?!'_ under her breath. Maddie looked up and performed a small greeting with two little flags at Alistair. He chuckled and waved back at her.

"Here's the brief: This project counts to half your final grade, so I want thirty pages on a topic of your own choosing by the end of the month - the day before the Starlight Festival, so that should give you something to look forward to! Alright then, any questions? No? Class dismissed."

The students stood up and collected their things, chattering away with their newly formed partners and swapping MirrorPhone numbers. Bunny was still sat in shock at her desk, placing her stationary back into her bag at a snail's pace. Alistair tucked his chair back into the desk and lightly knocked on Bunny's head with his hand.

"I'll meet you by the castleteria, I need to talk to Maddie about our project."

"Okay" She replied, trying her best to uphold her smile, "hext you later!"

When he had turned away, Bunny's smile faded. She felt a strange lump in her throat. It had always been the two of them. Bunny and Alistair. Alistair and Bunny. Partners in crime. And partners in Geografairy projects! She stood up and held onto her bag anxiously, not noticing the sly, pearly-white grin that had appeared above her shoulder.

"Hey partner!" Kitty Cheshire arrived seconds later with a soft pop in Bunny's ear which gave her such a fright that she let out a tiny squeal.

"Kitty! You scared me half to death!" Bunny gasped, catching back her breath. Kitty couldn't help but snicker.

The girls started to exchange their schedules, Kitty dragging Bunny away by the arm, emphasising her imperative need for cat nap breaks. Bunny glanced over her shoulder. She could just make out Alistair amongst the crowd; even from far away, he could make her heart skip a beat. She only wished that she could do the same to him…

"Maddie!"

"Alistair!"

The two friends greeted each other at the front of the classroom. Maddie, being significantly shorter than most of the students at Ever After High, looked up at Alistair as he spoke. It had been a while since they had the chance to chat to one another like this. Shortly after arriving at the school, Bunny and Alistair had been so flooded with fans and questions that they had barely had time for a tea and a catch-up.

"So I was thinking, since we're both from the same story, why not write our project about Wonderland?" He asked. If there was one place that Alistair knew about, it was Wonderland. He had explored nearly every corner of it.

"What a splendiferous idea!" Maddie jumped on the spot. "It's only my favourite thing to talk about! Well… That and tea."

"Naturally" Alistair smiled.

Maddie quickly fished around inside her hat and pulled out an old crimson camera. She lunged towards Alistair, one arm around his shoulder, the other holding the camera. Without warning she clicked it and the shutter snapped with a puff of dragon smoke. It sputtered out a small square photograph and she handed it to Alistair, "To commemorate our new found partnership!"

Bemused, Alistair regarded the photo. His own face looked back at him utterly bewildered. Maddie's face was perfectly painted with a huge grin. He couldn't help but laugh at such an odd picture.

He watched her as she readjusted the hat atop her bouncing curls.

"I can't wait to start 'hitting the books'. Although I hope that doesn't mean _really_ hitting the books. What if it hurts their feelings? A paper cut is a lot meaner than you'd think!" She babbled.

He couldn't look away from her as Raven beckoned and he couldn't help but stare as she hopped away, waving goodbye. He smiled, shook his head and brushed his fingers through his hair.

Professor Nimble gave an alerting cough. "Mr Wonderland… Would you please leave my classroom?"

Alistair snapped out of his daydream and quickly shuffled out the room, hopping a little as he walked. He had forgotten how strangely enchanting Maddie could be.


	2. A Chat with the Narrator

Madeline Hatter sat at the vanity table in her dorm room. She was sticking various photographs around the mirror until the border was covered with the confused faces of her friends, all of whom had also been surprised by the sudden snap of Maddie's camera.

" _They do look funny, don't they?"_

They looked rather funny to—wait. Maddie? Can you hear me?

" _Of course I can, silly Billy-goat!"_

Maddie! You can't interrupt the story, it's totally off script!

" _But I've always been able to talk to Narrators…"_

Well you can't this time – This story is about you!

" _Me? Are you sure? The Narrators usually talk about my friend Raven Queen or Apple White."_

This story is different. And it's very important that you don't try to skip ahead.

" _Why? Does that mean something bad is coming my way? Will I lose my favourite tea-cup? Does the Jabberwocky come back? Gasp! Is there something wrong with Earl Grey?"_

Shh! La La La! I'm not telling!

" _Narrator!"_

Nope. You're just going to have to find out for yourself. No spoilers from me, especially about the library.

" _The library? What happens in the library?!_ "

I mean… oh bother. Pretend you didn't hear that. In fact, try not to hear me at all, otherwise your story would get confusing - And not the good kind of confusing.

" _Fiddlesticks. Okay, okay. But if something wicked happens then I'll be pointing my pointy stick at you!"_

Madeline Hatter returned to her photographs; a ponderous look upon her face.  
 _Whatever could it be?_ She thought.


	3. Anyone for croquet?

It was a serene Saturday morning and Alistair had decided to bring the chess club activities outside. He and Bunny being the only members however meant that it was just the two of them playing. They had perched the chessboard on the stone wall and sat either side of it, looking out onto the long, green croquet lawn.

Lizzie Hearts was captain of the croquet team, and as captain, it was her duty to keep her players in line and well-practiced before the next big tournament. But today was royally frustrating as two of her team members were missing.

"Where are they? Don't they know how to tell the time? Off with their heads!" She commanded, swinging her flamingo croquet mallet wildly in the air.

"Take it easy Lizzie!" Calmed Apple, "I'm sure Briar and Blondie have a perfectly good reason why they're late."

"And you know how Briar falls asleep all the time." Cedar chimed in.

Maddie raised her hand, "Maybe she fell asleep on Blondie and now they're stuck like a Bandersnatch on a broom outside her dorm room…" She tried to think of another rhyme. "…And then they… Got lost on the moon?"

Lizzie pouted. "Fetch me my hedgehog."

Apple nervously handed Lizzie a small pink hedgehog. She placed it at her feet and without any warning, lined up her flamingo and whacked the creature with immense force into the air. It soared through the sky and whizzed past Bunny, flying centimetres from her nose.

"Eeeek!" She cried and transformed into a white rabbit on the spot, covering her eyes with her paws.

Alistair shot a look at the croquet team.

A very fretful Apple called over, "I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

He raised his hand to let them know no-one was hurt. Then he turned back to Bunny who was still quivering in fear.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a hedgehog. Are you alright?" He gently ruffled the top of her head to calm her down. She closed her eyes and returned into her human form.

"Much better now, thank you." She blushed. She was so enjoying her attention from Alistair that she didn't see Maddie bounding over towards them.

"Bunny!" she said, "who knew Lizzie had such a power swing?"

Bunny twitched her nose. "Quite."

"Hey! I've got an idea, why don't you two fill in for Briar and Blondie? You know how to play croquet right?"

"Well… we were in the middle of a chess game…" Bunny said quietly.

"We'd love to!" exclaimed Alistair. "That is… if you don't mind Bunny?"

When he looked at her that way, with his blue eyes glimmering, she could fall off the Earth for him just to see him happy like that.

"Not at all" she replied dreamily.

Alistair excitedly jumped down from the wall and started walking with Maddie. "So, _partner of mine_ , how does the watch tick when the mouse plays a trick?"

"Why, it strikes twelve when it jumps on the shelves of course!"

Bunny carefully stepped down from the wall herself and hurriedly caught up with them. _They already have their own Riddlish jokes?_ She thought. _Are they? ...No. What am I thinking? They're just friends. Of course they're just friends, Bunny don't be ridiculous._

They reached the girls and Raven handed them each a croquet mallet. Lizzie put on her most queenly voice and announced the game.

"Alright! We'll have a friendly Royals verses Rebels game. Kitty! Stop switching my hedgehogs for water balloons!" She caught Kitty just in time. Kitty smiled innocently and hid the balloons behind her back.

They played all morning, chatting away about everything from Taylor Quick's new single to Professor Badwolf's questionable cologne. The time was flying by. For everyone, that is, but Kitty. After quashing her mischief, she needed to make things a little more interesting.

It was Bunny's turn to strike and so Kitty took her chance to stir the cauldron a little. She slinked over to Alistair who was standing alone by the equipment pile. She leaned over her upright croquet mallet and smiled at him coyly, "Hey Alistair."

"Hey Kitty." He replied, not really paying attention to her. He was more fascinated by Maddie's ability to balance her mallet on the tip of her shoe.

"So… you must be pretty happy about having Maddie as your partner?" She purred.

"Hmm? Why's that?"

"Because…" she teased.

Alistair clocked on to what she was implying, "Me and Maddie?"

Bunny's ears pricked up. She shouldn't be eavesdropping. And yet…

Kitty grinned. "You don't like her?"

"Of course I do. She's fun, she's interesting, she's… we're just friends."

Bunny sighed with relief. She raised her mallet and prepared to tap it lightly.

Kitty shrugged. "Well, who knows what can happen when you spend all that time with someone… One minute you're Geografairy partners, the next minute…"

Bunny gasped and momentarily forgot where she was. She lost control of her arms and swung the mallet with a great force. She lost her grip and sent it flying miles off course.

Alistair twisted his head to face Kitty, "What are you talking about?" but she had already disappeared.

 _Maddie?_ He thought. _More than friends?_

"Woah Bunny! You and Lizzie are good at this! They should change the rules of croquet, am I right?" Maddie gave Bunny a playful nudge.

Lizzie was less impressed. "Retrieve my mallet or else it's—"

"Off with your head" they all chorused.

Maddie grabbed Bunny's hand. She seemed shaken, as though Kitty's words wouldn't stop ringing through her head. She observed the spritely girl leading her over the lawn. _Was Kitty right? Was Alistair really going to…_ She didn't want to think it. She had been with Alistair for as long as she could remember. She didn't want things to change. They were just right the way they were.

When they were out of earshot of the rest of the team, Bunny leaned in to her. "Maddie, there's something I need to know."

"Certainly my Bibbety-Bunny friend!"

It was difficult to keep a stern attitude around someone like Maddie. Perhaps it was because she would always see the brighter side of things, which would often make you do the same. Bunny couldn't think of any other way to say it, so she mustered up her courage and told her then and there.

"Do you like Alistair?"

"Alistair?" Maddie said surprised. "Everyone likes him! He's Alistair!"

"No, that's not what I mean…" She picked nervously at her gloves.

Maddie was rather perplexed. "I'm not sure. Perhaps a teapot likes its spout but it can't become an elephant."

Bunny's Riddlish was a little rusty, but she found a strange comfort in Maddie's words. She looked once again at Maddie's happy-go-lucky smile and her innocent demeanour.

"What am I thinking? You're Maddie! Of course you don't" she said. Bunny had nothing to worry about. In a few weeks she would have Alistair all back to herself. They would play chess and drink hocus lattes like they always did.

Maddie was relieved that she had answered Bunny correctly. She wasn't sure what her own answer was either, but at least it eased Bunny's mind.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing some very intense croquet drills at the hands of Captain Lizzie. But Maddie couldn't help but wonder about Bunny's words.

 _First the Narrator and now Bunny?_

Perhaps it was 'Nonsense Day' and Maddie hadn't received the memo. She would have to up her game if she was to compete with the newfound strangeness.


	4. Wishful Looks and Library Books

The library was quiet, save for the murmuring chatter and the turning of pages from some of the students. Once in a while, a fairy would flitter past to re-shelve a book or two. Maddie and Alistair sat at a table by the arched window. They were surrounded by open textbooks, maps of the uncharted Wonderland Isles and several broken clocks. They had spent all afternoon working on their project.

Maddie balanced a pen under her nose, making a funny pouty face. Alistair tapped his fingers to his temples, deep in thought, until he glanced at Maddie which made him chortle with laughter. She tried her best to keep the pen above her lip despite her increasing smile.

"Maybe we should take a break" said Alistair.

"A hexellent idea!" Maddie moved so quickly that she was almost a blur. In a flash, she had closed their textbooks and set up a miniature tea party from the contents of her hat, including a small cake stand, three tea pots and a confused Earl Grey blowing bubbles.

Alistair was both shocked and impressed. "How did you do that?"

"You never know when you'll need a cup of tea, so I like to be prepared." She replied, slicing a small slice of jam tart.

Alistair took a bite out of a neat little sandwich that had been cut into a perfect triangle. The cucumber filling was crisp and sweet. He watched Maddie as she effortlessly poured the hot liquid from a tea pot with two spouts. She really was extraordinary when it came to tea.

"Hey… Maddie?"

"Yes Alistair?"

Earl Grey continued blowing bubbles all colours of the rainbow. Each time they popped, they gave the fleeting smell of something sweet like different flavours of cake.

"Do you remember when we were little and my mother would bring me to your father's tea parties?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "The first time we met was at one of our parties – it must have been a special unbirthday that day because we had-"

"The upside-down table tops!" They said simultaneously.

Alistair grinned, "It was so confusing!"

"I remember you were so frightened of the talking flowers!"

"They were so rude! I have never been more insulted than I have by that Tiger-Lily."

"What was it that she said?" Maddie proceeded to impersonate the snooty flower, rolling her words and swishing her hands around, " _Such puny rrroots! You'll never grrrrow in this garrrden!_ "

She burst into a fit of giggles, Alistair pouted, but he couldn't help but join in. It was a very good impression.

The bubbles danced around them, sometimes landing softly in Maddie's mint and purple hair.

Their laughter settled. They looked at each other and smiled. Perhaps it was the tea, but Alistair felt so warm. It was the good kind of warm; a snuggly, cosy blanket-like warm.

Alistair felt himself slowly leaning in towards her.

Maddie could feel her heart beating inside her chest. _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._  
 _It's never done that before_ , she thought. She started to worry if she had accidently eaten a small drum kit, but then she looked up at Alistair. She had never noticed how wild his hair was; as though it couldn't decide which shade of blonde it wanted to be.

Alistair was inches away from her now; their shoulders almost touching. There were so many bubbles, floating up and down and round and round. Pinks and blues and purples swirling like a watercolour.

"Maddie… I…"

"WHO ORDERED THE STUDY PARTY? WHOOP WHOOP!" Briar Rose crashed into the library with an entourage of friends and a boom box upon her shoulder. The bubbles popped like tiny balloons around their faces, snapping the Wonderlandians out of their daze quicker than a ticking crocodile at a pirate picnic.

Briar swung her arms around them as the music thumped a catchy rhythm. "Maddie! Alistair! Fancy catching you here; you up for a slammin' study sesh?"

Alistair bolted upright and scrambled his papers and textbooks together in a mad flurry. "Ahh! No thank you Briar. I was just- I need to- ohh curses!" His arm knocked against a tray of biscuits, sending them flying. "Look out!"

Maddie stuffed the miniature tea party back into her hat as fast as she could. "Briar! How does the hat-stand?" she was so flustered that she couldn't help but speak Riddlish, "But the chairs have legs! Have you ever noticed that?" She giggled uncontrollably.

The strange chaos moved like a whirlwind before Briar. It all seemed to happen at once; Maddie and Alistair continued to apologise to each other, desperately tidying and pointing at random things. Briar blinked in confusion as several biscuits went soaring past her head.

"So I'll uhh, see you tomorrow for the… thing." Blushed Alistair.

"When the butterflies collect their butter?" said Maddie.

"Yes." He held out his arm and shook Maddie's hand with a serious look upon his face. He nodded at Briar and marched out of the library. Maddie scooped Earl Grey onto her shoulder and pirouetted in the opposite direction, leaving Briar standing alone and completely baffled.

She shrugged her shoulders. _Must be a Wonderlandish thing_ , she thought. She returned to her friends and raised her hands in the air. "It's time to study… TO THE HEXTREME!" The group cheered and released a round of party streamers. Briar really could make anything hexiting.

Maddie dashed behind a bookcase, wedged in a little nook between _My Kingdom for a horsefly_ and _Negotiating with newts_. She panted, quickly feeling her cheeks and her forehead. She clutched her stomach and steadied herself. Her heartbeat gradually returned to its normal pace, but a flood of worry waved over Maddie.

"What was _that?!_ "


	5. A Natter with the Narrator

Maddie marched down the hallway; she was far too distracted to hop like she normally would. The strange occurrence in the library had made her feel rather topsy-turvy.

" _Topsy-turvy indeed Narrator"_

Maddie? I thought I told you not to interrupt the story! Ahem. Now where was I? Ah yes. Maddie came to a stop by the lockers, her hands on her hips. She looked sternly upwards toward the ceiling.

" _But this is an emergency! You said so yourself that something was distracting me and I do feel distracted!_ "

I'm sorry Maddie. I can't interfere with your story… But you're allowed to figure it out on your own!

" _This is royally curious, Narrator. I've never felt something like that before. My tummy started doing cartwheels and my chest did this_ Ba-boompa Boomp _ing_! _What does it mean?_ "

My lips are sealed.

" _Wait a spell… if a narrator won't say anything, then it must be something serious! Something only the narrator would know… It can only mean one thing… I must have a…_ "

Yes?

" _CURSE!_ "

That's right, you've got a cru- Wait… What?

" _It's the only explanation! I couldn't recall anything about tea or hats, all I could see was Alistair! And if a Hatter can't concentrate on hats, then she must be losing her muchness! I can't lose my muchness! A Hatter without her muchness is like a bubble without its squeak! Like apples without their pears! Like cats without their moustaches!"_

Maddie wait, I don't think that's quite-

" _There's no time to waste Narrator! I have to fix this right away!_ "

Maddie quickly leaped away, trying her best to think of impossible things so as not to lose her madness; a marvellously muddled sight to behold.


	6. Castleteria Crumpets

Maddie sat alone at the long castleteria table. She was wearing a very large olive-green hat that resembled a velvet helter-skelter. On the brim of the hat grew fresh daisies that Earl Grey would sometimes like to pick.

Maddie was staring at the cup in front of her; as she stirred the tea, it turned cloudy and clear in an unusual pattern. She couldn't sleep last night and had been worrying about her wonder all morning. Her MirrorPhone buzzed. It was Raven.

 _Just got your hext, what's up? Xx_

Maddie frowned. She found it hard to fit all her words into a message like this, so instead she sent fifteen umbrella emoticons, two spaghettis and a face that looked rather dizzy.

She continued to stir her tea. Seconds later, Raven had replied.

 _Ahh! You're not feeling good? :( :(_

Maddie liked that Raven could solve her hext riddles.

 _Wish I could come over – Apple's having a royal flush: One Reflection broke up & I promised to comfort her :/ _

Maddie stuck out her tongue. Her MirrorPhone buzzed once more.

 _Breakfast Book End 2moz? Xx_

She replied with many emoticons of tea and smiley faces. Meeting Raven for breakfast would be fabellous. But it still didn't solve her muchness problem…

Maddie was so wrapped up in her ponderings that she didn't even see that Alistair had sat next to her. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a plate covered by a red gingham cloth. He set it lightly on the table and gave a notifying cough.

Maddie jerked to attention. "Alistair! When did you get here? Did Kitty teach you how to poof from place to place? Isn't she funny? I've always thought penguins were rather funny. They have such little arms!" she began to imitate a flapping penguin in her fluster.

Alistair smiled, "Maddie… about yesterday…" He shuffled oddly in his chair as though he couldn't find the words inside his pockets. "I… did you… that is, what I'm trying to say is…"

"Yes?" She said, quite puzzled by it all.

He stumbled with his words but they wouldn't come out properly. He exhaled. "Did you… want to try some of these crumpets?" He gestured to the plate. "Ginger made them this morning and I thought you might like to share?"

Relieved, Maddie gladly accepted the treats. Alistair was calmed; he reached for a crumpet himself. It was curious, he thought, as he was usually much better at talking. Maddie had constructed a tower of crumpets but she didn't eat them. Instead she just poked at them with her butter knife. Alistair could tell that something was bothering her.

He tousled his hair anxiously. "Is… is everything okay Maddie?"

Maddie bit her bottom lip. The daisies atop her hat began to droop. Alistair grabbed her hands in his own. He looked directly into her eyes and she couldn't help but look back into his.

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ Maddie's could feel her heart again. Things went fuzzy and all she could think about were Alistair's hands. She tried so hard to think about Wonderlandiful fruit or how to cross-stitch a fascinator, but she couldn't do it.

"Maddie! Please tell me. What happened?"

Maddie tried to keep it in, but she felt herself boiling like a kettle. Then all at once, she blurted out "I think I might have been cursed and now I'm super scared that I'm losing my muchness and a Hatter can't live without her muchness and I think the Narrator was trying to warn me because they never like to tell me the story when things are very dangerous and now I can't think straight but not really straight more like Wonderfully normal and I don't know what I should do!"

Maddie gasped for a big breath and then clasped her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide.

Alistair was taken aback. He blinked to comprehend her. He let go of her hands and scratched his chin in thought, "Curiouser and curiouser."

Maddie breathed again. She picked up a crumpet from her tower, feeling better that she had got it off her chest.

Alistair pointed at her hat. "So that's the reason for your extra-extravagant headpiece today? To bring back your muchness?"

Maddie nodded. "I couldn't even imagine six impossible things today! I could only think of four…"

"This _is_ serious." Alistair said gravely. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't want anyone else to catch the curse!"

"Oh Maddie!" sighed Alistair.

Maddie took a bite out of her crumpet, it was warm, sweet and buttery and the way it was toasted was, as Blondie would say, 'just right!'

"Mmm!" She said, smacking her lips, "do you know who would love these crumpets? Bunny! I must get the recipe from Ginger."

A penny dropped in Alistair's thoughts as though someone had thrown a pail of water over his head. He stood up like a bolt. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET UP WITH BUNNY AFTER HER MUSE-IC CLASS!" He shouted. "Oh curses! I'm late! I'm late!" He gathered his things and made a dash for the castleteria doors. He called out behind him, "Don't worry Maddie! I'll think of something to help you!"

Maddie waved him goodbye and continued her pondering, this time with a marvellous stack of crumpets by her side.


	7. A Latte Advice

Hocus Latte. One of the most popular places to hang out in the village of Book End and the best place to get yourself a drink of the same name. The moment you stepped inside, the smell of roasted and toasted coffee beans would fill your lungs. Every so often, a voice would call from behind the counter an extravagant coffee order: " _frappe-mocha-cocoa-loco-sweet-soy-hocus-grande-espresso…with pumpkin!"_

Bunny perched on the large brown sofa underneath the great beanstalk that held up the café ceiling. She had almost finished her second latte and it was starting to turn cold. She arched her back to peep out the window in hope of seeing Alistair arrive, but no such luck. Bunny was notorious for always being on time. She couldn't help it. She'd even tried to sleep in on a school day and still wound up five minutes early.

At the table to her left sat Daring Charming. Between the flocks of girls that arrived to coo over him, he spent his time admiring himself in his own mirrors. Bunny rolled her eyes. She never had fancied the princely type. Too much maintenance, she thought.

The café doors swung open and a breathless Alistair paced his way over to Bunny. He attempted to speak but it resulted in him collapsing onto the sofa next to hers.

"Forgive me, Bunny." He said with his face squished against the leather cushion.

Bunny shook her head, "No it's fine, really"

Alistair reshuffled and sat upright. He clocked the half empty cups on the table. "I'm so sorry. Can I get you another drink?"

"It's okay Alistair." She gave him a genuine smile, she was just happy they had some time to themselves. "I know, let's have a game of cards!"

Alistair was relieved. He opened his satchel and dug around inside. He stopped. He fumbled through his flask pocket. His worried expression signalled to Bunny that something was amiss.

Bunny stopped him as he began to frantically pat down his jacket. "You forgot to bring the playing cards didn't you?"

He looked at her like a lost puppy under a raincloud. "I am a terrible friend forever after."

She patted his shoulder. He wasn't usually this flusterful, thought Bunny. Alistair reached up and picked a leaf from the beanstalk. He made tiny tears around the edges, lost in his thoughts.

"Is something the matter Alistair?" she asked.

He gave a worried sigh. "It's Maddie."

 _Maddie_.

"…She might be in trouble. She says it's a muchness curse. I have to do something!"

Bunny withdrew into her seat. This was supposed to be their special time, just the two of them. Somehow Maddie had swooped in to Alistair without her knowing. She felt selfish. Maddie was her friend. But right now, she felt like her rival.

Bunny dipped her head, letting her fringe fall over her eyes. "I have to go."

"So soon? But we've only just arrived!"

"I think I left my books in muse-ic class." She stood up, not wanting to look directly at him. "Excuse me." She skipped away before Alistair could protest.

Baffled, Alistair remained seated underneath the beanstalk. He scratched his head and sighed. He suddenly felt a tapping on his back; turning around, he was met face to face with none other than Daring. He must have finished courting with his daily dose of fan-girls.

"Pardon the interruption Wonderland, but I couldn't help but overhear your… girl trouble" smiled Daring, flashing his brilliant white teeth.

" _Girl trouble?_ " asked Alistair sceptically.

"It's okay, we've all been there. Well, _I_ haven't. But as future King Charming, it is my pleasure- nay my duty to help those less fortunate with damsels than I."

"Daring, are you bragging about your damsels again?" It was Dexter Charming. He had arrived at Daring's table along with Hopper. They were carrying iced-spiced hocus lattes of which Hopper had drunk far too quickly resulting in a minor brain freeze situation.

Dexter adjusted his glasses. "Alistair? What's my brother been telling you?"

"Poor fool hasn't the words for his girl. What he needs is some princely pointers" said Daring. "If you really want to impress a damsel, all you need is dashing good looks, a heroic stance and the perfect smoulder" he proceeded to show off his 'smoulder'.

Alistair tried to interject but to no avail. Dexter pushed his brother aside and sat in his place. "For those of us less superficial, it takes more than appearance to connect with someone."

"Tell her she's hot!" exclaimed Hopper.

"Hopper no." Dexter hushed his nervous friend. "You need to do something that they'll appreciate. Just be yourself!"

"Be myself? But what can Alistair Wonderland do…?" He thought for a moment then an idea struck him like lightning. "Wonderland… WONDERLAND! That's it! The only way to cure a muchness curse is with wonder!" He drew a large piece of parchment from his satchel and began to scribble out a plan.

The boys looked at each other in confusion. Dexter was the first to question him. "What's this about a _curse?_ "

Not looking up from his sketching, Alistair replied "It's Maddie. She's losing her muchness and we need to bring back the wonder!"

Daring felt dumbfounded. "Wait… your girl trouble is with… Maddie? As in Maddie Hatter? As in Maddie Hatter the Mad Hatter's daughter? … _That_ Maddie Hatter?"

"Of course. Who else would I be talking about?" said Alistair.

They tried their best to avoid answering him.

"We didn't think that you would…"

"She's just a little…"

"She's crazy!" Blurted Hopper.

Dexter socked him on the arm.

Alistair disdained. "She's not crazy! She's… She's…" He hadn't thought about it properly since the croquet game. But it all made sense. The connection in library, the way she was always on his mind, there's no way he was just imagining it. He beamed a smile so wide it could compete with Kitty.

"…She's fantastic".


	8. Into The Grove

"It might _not_ be a curse, Maddie." Raven said hopefully. "Maybe you stood too close to an explosion in potions class and you're still feeling some _opposite day_ effects."

"Hmm," thought Maddie. "That's a very good point." She tried to recall any _ka-booms_ she'd sat near recently. They always made potions class more fun.

The two girls were making their way down to the Wonderland Grove, a small garden in Ever After that held the magic of Wonderland in its roots. Lizzie Hearts could often be found there tending to it, making a quaint sanctuary for her hedgehogs and the wonderlandiful plant life. The further into the grove they stepped, the more the tree tops curved and intertwined, creating a shady canopy of leaves and branches. The sunlight would spill through the gaps, making intricate patterns on the ground.

Maddie couldn't stop worrying about her ' _might-not-be-a-curse_ ' curse. Whatever it was, she needed to get to the bottom of it, or at least take her mind off it. Luckily for her, Alistair had invited everyone to an impromptu party in the grove - The perfect chance to indulge in all things 'Wonderful'.

The fauna was starting to look more and more unusual now; sprigs of pink curling like a candy cane lined the route towards the entrance. There were actual blue coloured bells growing amongst the bluebells. Maddie positioned herself in the centre of a large wall made out of fern and with the swift motion of her finger she outlined the shape of a top hat.

The trees appeared to turn inside out upon themselves making a strange slurping sound. When the falling leaves had cleared, Raven and Maddie lit up in excitement at the sight that had opened before them. Ginormous flowers were sprouting throughout the grassy garden in every colour imaginable. Ivy grew up the legs of grand bird-feeders that housed harmonious quartets of song birds. Tea pots of all shapes and sizes were dotted about, hanging from trees and sat on the stone walls, over flowing with flora.

The party was in full swing. There were tables set out, full of treats and copious flavours of tea - including a tea fountain. A huge gramophone sat in the grass playing out a tremendous tune of jazz and electro swing whilst all of their friends tried their very best to futterwacken. Alistair was there, hopping from guest to guest and handing out funny hats and glasses.

"Hey! Thanks for coming! Help Maddie get her muchness back! Great to see you! Help Maddie's muchness!"

"Alistair!" Maddie ran to him with glee and grabbed his arms, swinging him around in a circle, "This party is tea-riffic!"

Alistair danced with her playfully. For a moment he lost himself in their spin before quickly realising how close they were. He could feel his cheeks blush pink like a flamingo and stopped in his tracks. He shuffled and gestured to the long table by the chestnut tree.

"It's nothing Maddie, really! I just had to do something for you… Come on, let's get some tea!" He extended his elbow and Maddie linked her hand around it.

Raven watched them stroll together, when it suddenly clicked and her jaw dropped in realisation. Apple White bobbed her shoulders to the music as she hopped over to where Raven was standing. She caught Raven's perplexing expression and bumped hips with her.

"Hey Raven! What's got you gasping like a guppie?" She asked sweetly.

The corners of Raven's lips lifted into a great smile as she pointed over at Maddie and Alistair. Maddie had taken a sip of something and had foam all over her nose, they were laughing so cutely together. Apple glanced at them and the thought dawned on her too.

"Maddie and Alistair?" She gave a short gasp, raising her fingers to her mouth.

"I think so…" Raven was delighted. "But don't you see what this means? Maddie's not losing her muchness, she's got a crush!"

Apple squealed and hopped on the spot. "Yay Maddie!" She started to step forward, "Let's go and tell her the good news! No wait, let's get Cupid and she can make it official!"

Raven grabbed onto her sleeve before she could go any further, "Whoa! Wait a spell Apple. We should see how this plays out."

They could see Alistair tentatively wipe the foam from Maddie's face, but before they could fixate on it, Maddie had panicked and demanded to show Alistair a headstand.

Apple looked at Raven sceptically.

"Trust me Apple. This is new for them; they need to figure out their feelings on their own. If we rush things or interfere with magic, we might steer them in the wrong direction." Apple still seemed unsure. "And it might ruin their destinies." Raven added.

That always got Apple on her side. Her face became very serious. If a story was at risk, there was no stopping Apple from keeping it safe.

"…But they're kind of…" Apple watched the Wonderlandians as they tried to dance on their heads in the most unromantic way possible.

"Hopeless?" said Raven bluntly.

Apple didn't want to use such a harsh word but conceded and nodded her head.

"Leave it to me" Raven smiled, "giving them a little nudge won't hurt." She bumped Apple's hip and bobbed their way to the group of guests who were performing their own style of dance to the odd music.

Across the grove stood Bunny; she was drinking iced tea through a fantastic, orange swirly straw. Watching Alistair trying to headstand with Maddie filled her with grumbles. She broodily blew bubbles into her drink. A pearly-white smile hovered above her shoulder and shouted rather loudly.

"JELLY?"

Bunny squeaked in fear, spraying her drink everywhere like a fire hydrant. Kitty appeared with a soft pop holding a plate of something wibbly and wobbly.

"Would you like some jelly?" She teased.

Bunny staggered and choked back her iced tea. "—Kitty!"

Kitty snickered. She disappeared and reappeared again behind the food table. She pinched the cherries off the tops of the cupcakes and ate them one by one. "You know, if _I_ liked a boy, I would do something about it."

"What do you mean?" Bunny questioned nervously.

Kitty stuck her index finger into the frosting and scooped up a big glob, leaving an obvious Kitty print in the cake. "Oh nothing… But it's like they always say: The way to a boy's heart is through his stomach!" She licked the frosting from her finger in one swift gulp.

She disappeared and once again she popped up at Bunny's side, this time holding a bell jar.

"Give him one of these. It'll go down a treat!" Kitty handed Bunny the jar. It was full of swirly purple cupcakes with the words _Eat Me!_ written in icing.

Bunny was never sure she could completely trust Kitty, she had half a mind to set them on the table, say a polite ' _no thank you_ ' and hop away with her ears held high. But being around Kitty set her tail on edge and before she could question her, the cat had vanished except for her signature smile. Exasperated and out of ideas, Bunny stomped her foot and headed for Alistair.


	9. But Not Out Of The Woods

Bunny twitched her nose nervously. She gave a quick inhale for luck and extended her arm to tap Alistair on the shoulder. He twisted around to face her; he was still dancing a little jig in his step.

"Bunny!" he wiggled his fingers in time with the music, "I think the party is working, there's so much muchness in the air!"

She regarded him dreamily. It was nice to see him so happy – even if his dancing was rather silly. She presented the bell jar from behind her back and watched his face light up in surprise.

"Wow! Bunny these look amazing!"

"Oh well, you know…" She said bashfully, "I know how much you like sweet treats!"

Alistair lifted up the lilac cupcake and the waft of sweet blueberries and vanilla surrounded him. He licked his lips and bit into the spongey slice of heaven. Bunny was giddy at the sight of him melting with delight.

As they stood, several of Lizzie's hedgehogs shuffled towards Bunny, hypnotised by the alluring smell of the cakes. Bunny shooed them slightly with her foot.

"Hey Bunny…" Alistair stopped chewing and inspected his hands. The cake seemed to be getting larger and larger.

"Yes Alistair?" Bunny continued to shoo away the hedgehogs, not noticing him.

"…When did you get so tall?"

Confused, Bunny looked up at him, only to find that he wasn't there. His voice came from below. Alistair was shrinking! He shrank smaller than the table, smaller than a violin, smaller than a bluebird!

"Alistair!" she shrieked. She dropped the bell jar and the cupcakes scattered over the grass. She fell to her knees and frantically tried to scoop the boy up. Unbeknownst to her, the hedgehogs snapped the chance to gobble up the fallen cupcakes.

"Bunny!" came a tiny cry.

"Alistair! Where are you?!" She scrambled around in search of him. She did not notice a strange group of shadows creeping over her with an odd, snuffly whisper.  
She clasped Alistair in her hands, "Got you!"

It wasn't until the shrill scream of Lizzie Hearts rang through the grove that Bunny looked over her shoulder to find not one, but five hedgehogs the size of grand pianos sniffling around the party. The guests screamed in fright, running this way and that, hiding under tables, all in total panic.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS? OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! OFF WITH ALL YOUR HEADS!" bellowed Lizzie.

Bunny froze as the hedgehogs scattered, knocking over chairs and bumping into hat stands. Over the chaos, Bunny could hear the infamous snickering of Kitty Cheshire from the tree tops above. Bunny looked up to find her in stitches.

"KITTY!" she shouted, "What did you do to them?"

"Oops!" She grinned, "Did I forget to mention they were Wonderland cupcakes?"

Bunny fumed, she was not one to lose her temper, but Alistair's life was at stake! She opened her hands and checked him. He was no bigger than a dormouse. He sat in her palms looking quite dishevelled by the whole experience.

Raven and Maddie rushed over. "Are you okay Bunny? What happened to Alistair?"

Bunny raised her cupped hands to their eye level and they gasped, Raven in shock, Maddie in elation – she did love Wonderland magic after all.

"There must be something to change him back, right? And the hedgehogs too?" asked Raven.

"Hedgehogs are naturally great at snaffling shrinking grubs and toadstools, they'll be back to normal size in no time" said Maddie.

"But what about Alistair?" cried Bunny. "There's got to be some reversing mushrooms somewhere in here that he can eat."

The girls looked desperately at Lizzie, who was pouting over her missing hedgehogs. "I suppose you could find the mushrooms on the outskirts of the grove…"

Bunny nodded and darted out of sight into the thicket. She carefully placed Alistair on the brim of her hat to hold on to as she ran.

"You two!" Lizzie pointed at Maddie and Raven. "You're going on a hedgehog recon!"

Maddie clapped, she loved hide and seek. "Hat-tastic! Critters jump the moon with the cows and the spoon!"

Raven was less enthused. "Yeah… What she said."

Bunny scurried as quickly as her feet would carry her, past the spires of ivy and through the thickets of crickets. She eventually reached the edge of the grove. It was brimming with rose bushes. Lizzie must have been here recently to paint them all red, some were still dripping wet. Bunny rummaged high and low until she spied what she was looking for: Wonderland mushrooms.

She plucked the colourful fungus from the earth and placed Alistair carefully onto the ground. She crouched down and assisted Alistair to make him normal size once more. He nibbled the mushroom and was instantly shot up back to his regular height. Feeling slightly dizzy, Bunny helped him to stabilise until his head stopped spinning.

"Alistair! I'm so glad you're back to normal. One can never be sure of Wonderland foods. And Kitty was certainly—"

Alistair interrupted, "The hedgehogs! Did they hurt Maddie? Is she okay?"

Bunny felt a strange pinch inside her. Had he disregarded the fact that she had just rescued him?

"It's not safe to be out looking for hungry hedgehogs. We should go and see if Maddie needs our help."

There it was again. The emotion kept hammering and hammering. Why couldn't he see her? Why was he so different? Why did it have to be… Maddie? It bubbled up so much that she couldn't stand it any longer.

"All you talk about is Maddie! Maddie this. Maddie that. Have you forgotten about me?"

Alistair was taken aback. "What in Ever After are you talking about Bunny?"

"Maddie doesn't know you the way that I do. She's positively mad!"

Alistair laughed. "Of course she's mad! She's the daughter of the Mad Hatter!"

Bunny shook her head; she could feel her eyes beginning to water. "No, you don't see it Alistair…" the words felt like knotted knitting needles in her throat. "I know that you like her…"

Alistair blushed. He fumbled with his hair. "What? Me? I don't… Who? Maddie?"

Bunny looked away from him. "I know that you see her as more than just your Geografairy partner. And much more than just your friend…"

Alistair held onto her shoulder. "Bunny…"

Bunny lifted her head to match him. She couldn't hold back her tears. "But she'll never be able to love you like I do!"

Alistair was speechless. He could only stare at her as she poured out her heart.

"I love you Alistair."

The air between them stood still. Not even the frogs would ribbit, nor the crickets would chirrup. The leaves in the trees hushed their whispers as the two faced each other. Bunny's tears were overflowing. She scrunched her hands into fists and turned her head away from him.

She was about to leave when Alistair unexpectedly clasped her arms and pulled her body into his embrace. Bunny wrapped her arms around him and quietly sobbed. Alistair rested his chin atop her head and closed his eyes.

Maddie was looking for rogue hedgehogs. She had a good feeling about her, she hadn't thought about her curse all afternoon! Her search had led her to the edge of the grove; she sprang onto a tall bush and parted it in half, hoping to catch one of the prickly croquet companions. But instead of a hedgehog, she found Alistair; his arms wrapped tightly around Bunny.  
They were so close together; Bunny nuzzling into his aquamarine jacket. Alistair took his hand and stroked Bunny's hair affectionately.

"I care about you so much, Bunny…"

Maddie felt her heart somersault and crash into the pit of her stomach. She suddenly didn't feel like looking for hedgehogs any more. She closed the parting of the hedge and solemnly walked away, heading back into the thicket.

"But…" Alistair continued, "Whilst you will always have a place in my heart, my feelings for Maddie are… they're…"

Bunny pulled herself away from Alistair. "She doesn't feel the same way." She sniffled and brushed down her skirt. "I asked her myself."

Alistair furrowed his eyebrows. "…She doesn't?" he said quietly. He held onto the compass that hung around his neck. Was it true? Had he muddled Maddie's kindness for something more this entire time?

Bunny wiped the tears from her eyes with her gloves.

"Bunny… I…"Alistair sighed. "Will you be okay?"

She flicked her powder-white hair behind her shoulder and stood to attention. She looked up at him and tried her very best to smile, "Why ever not?"

Relieved, Alistair gave her one more hug. "Come on." He said softly. "We're late."

They walked back to the grove together. They didn't need to say anything; Bunny was just glad to have the old Alistair back.

* * *

Maddie stared down at her shoes as she retreated back to the grove.

 _What's the hatter with me?_

Her head felt like it was full of bumblebees.

 _Why can I only think about Alistair? Is he… the reason why I feel this way? And why does seeing him with Bunny make me so… so… wonderless?_

She didn't like this feeling. It was as though the curse had taken a turn for the worse. She could faintly hear the crackled beat of the gramophone in the distance, but for the first time in forever after, Madeline Hatter did not return to the tea party.


	10. Study Jam and Biscuits

Maddie stared at her MirrorPhone; Raven hadn't replied to her last three messages. A big raindrop plopped onto the screen. She was standing outside her father's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe waiting for her friends to arrive, but they were nowhere to be seen. The rainclouds above her were a heavy grey and the pitter patter of an oncoming storm began to increase.

After the events at the grove, Maddie hadn't felt like herself for a few days. She would leave sharply after her classes and spend her evenings alone in her dorm room with Earl Grey. It wasn't until this morning that she had finally agreed to Raven's proposal to spend some time outside with her friends. There was a Geografairy pop quiz on the cards and Maddie had been avoiding anything that made her feel gloomy, so a study jam at the tea shop was a nice compromise.

With the rain falling heavier and no sign of Raven or Cerise, Maddie put her MirrorPhone back into her skirt pocket and made her way inside the shop. The bell above the doorframe chimed its jolly ring as she closed the door. She gave a great sigh. Not having her muchness made her feel positively blue. She meandered to the shelf on the far side of the shop and started to re-organise teacups according to how blue they were.

The bell above the door chimed once more. Maddie turned expecting to see a red-cloak or a purple haired figure but instead she saw the wash of a bright blue jacket. Alistair Wonderland stepped into the shop, his boots squelching on the welcome mat. He was holding a black umbrella, but on the way to the shop the storm must have caught up with him because it had blown inside out, resulting in one very soggy Wonderlandian.

Maddie clutched her teacup tightly, not making a sound. The water droplets ran from the tips of Alistair's untamed blonde hair until they splashed onto floorboards below.

He hesitated, unsure of Maddie's uncharacteristic silence. "Raven hexted me about a Geografairy study group at the tea shop. Am I late?"

Maddie shook her head. Was this Raven's doing? Alistair dropped his umbrella into the bucket by the coat stand and took a seat at the table closest to her. His wet clothes clung to his tall frame. Maddie moved to the kitchen and boiled the kettle. She wasn't sure which kind of tea this situation called for.

The tea shop possessed an extensive myriad of teas, as was expected from the Hatter family. It was such a magical place unlike any other in Book End. The first thing that you notice as you walk through its doors is the copious amount of extra doors that line the walls and ceiling. They were rather useful for transporting you to new places. Or old places if you had visited them before. There were clocks in every direction that you looked and they all declared that it was time for tea at any hour of the day.

By the shop front was a marvellous display of hats and their matching hat boxes. Maddie enjoyed stitching odd buttons and trinkets to hats that looked lonely, so you were always guaranteed a unique piece of headwear. The shelves and bookcases were filled with all sorts of knick-knacks that they had salvaged from Wonderland and since this was an enchanted tea shop, the objects would often like to fly and whizz around on their own accord, whether to pour customer's drinks or just in the mood to float by and say hello.

Maddie set two cups of peppermint and liquorice tea on a small tray and carried it through to the table. Alistair was no longer in his chair; he was admiring a painting on the wall that looked strikingly like the Mad Hatter and his daughter, only it was upside-down.

"Is your father here this evening?" he asked.

Maddie stopped in her tracks. "Not today. He's gone to market to find a new blend of tea."

The storm outside rallied against the window pane. A low, muted rumble of thunder swept over the village. Alistair spun to see Maddie. Something was very curious. On any other occasion, Maddie would be over the moon about discovering a new kind of tea.

Maddie felt a knot tying up in her stomach. She didn't know what to do with herself. _Was it really Alistair that had been causing her curse? Was he the reason she had lost her muchness?_

Alistair could see that something was plaguing her. He took a step towards her; wanting nothing more at that moment than to comfort her.

All of a sudden, there was a great crack of lightning that illuminated the street. The rain pelted down and the power zapped out, leaving the shop in total darkness. It gave Maddie such a scare that she dropped the tea tray. It hit the ground and the cups smashed into tiny pieces.

"Maddie!" Alistair cried over the roar of the storm outside. He reached for her in the darkness but lost his footing and slipped on the tea-drenched floor. He clawed at the air, clasping onto anything that he could, in this case, Maddie's wrist. He fell backwards, but instead of landing on the floorboards, he came crashing through one of the teleporter doors and Maddie came toppling through with him.

The door burst into shattering shards, Maddie and Alistair shielded their eyes from the debris. They fell downwards through a dark and endless tunnel, faster and faster. Alistair scrambled to keep hold of Maddie. They couldn't see a thing. The tunnel became cold and wet and they could feel the downpour of the rain. It was as loud as a lion's roar. They held on to each other as best as they could and they landed with a thump onto what felt like wet grass. Down they rolled, down a steep, steep hill. Tumbling hat over heels until they finally landed at the bottom of an overgrown knoll surrounded by haggard tree stumps.

Maddie clutched her head, her eyes still adjusting from all that falling. Her tights were torn and she was fairly sure she still had pieces of door stuck in her hair, but luckily she had made it unscathed.

"Maddie!" called Alistair. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she replied. "Let's get out of this rain!"

She lifted Alistair up and supported him as they hobbled over to a hollowed out oak tree. It was a snug fit, but at least they were out of the storm.

"I guess it really is my destiny to fall down a rabbit hole!" he jested. She gave a half-smile and returned her attention to the tree.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the relentless rainfall. Maddie shivered. Instantly, Alistair wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his jacket to keep her warm. Maddie found herself unexpectedly pressed against his chest. She had never been this close before and the surrounding shell of the tree only emphasised the small space between them.

She could feel his heart beating and it matched her own. A soft flutter: _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ His body was warm against her and she felt safe. She looked up at his face; he had a small scrape above his right cheekbone, but it didn't seem to bother him. His tousled hair brushed against the top of her head, sending tingles down her spine. Alistair mistook this for more shivering, and held onto her even closer.

He looked into Maddie's eyes and the way that her lashes perfectly framed them. Her nose was as cute as a button and speckled with the faintest of freckles. Her lips… Her soft pink lips. Oh what he would give to kiss those lips. But something held him back. He had to be sure.

"These past few weeks have been so enchanting," His gentle voice broke through the silence. Maddie could feel the vibrations through his chest as she leaned into him. "Every day that I see you my world seems brighter, more wonderful." He stared into her sparkling turquoise eyes.

"I really like you Maddie."

Maddie could feel her face blush. She felt jumbled and giddy. Alistair slowly reached his lips closer and Maddie could feel hers doing the same as though they were lost in his lullaby. But something stopped her. No matter how nice this warmness was, there was no escaping the image she had of Alistair and Bunny in the grove and it sent her heart plummeting back into her tummy.

She withdrew away from him. There was no doubt in her mind that Alistair was behind it all; the reason for all the tweedle-trouble. Was this just a game to him? Some sort of tricksy prank they thought was funny? She desperately wanted to bombard him with babble but the words wouldn't come. Not even in Riddlish.

Alistair felt her recoil. _Bunny was right all along…  
_ "I can't keep fooling myself like this. I really thought that you…" He shook his head. _Who was I kidding?_ He thought.

The rain came to a stop until only the tiny patter from the trees dripped through. The moonlight shone brightly through the broken clouds forming a spotlight on the grassy knoll.

He gently released Maddie from his embrace and helped her exit the hollow tree. He scouted the knoll, not saying a word. Now that the storm had passed, he could identify where the door had dropped them; somewhere on the outskirts of the school grounds.

"It's this way. Let's go."

Maddie followed, desperately wishing she could turn back her pages. She didn't like this chapter. Not one little bit.


	11. A Chinwag with the Narrator

Maddie paced back and forth between the beds in her dorm room. Earl Grey followed and danced around her feet. She chewed the fingers of her gloves nervously and slumped down to her knees. She anxiously scrunched her face.

" _Ohh Fiddle-Diddle Sticks! Narrator this is positively rotten!"_

Maddie… I'm so sorry.

" _From now on just call me Madeline Hatter – the girl forever cursed!"_

…

" _Boo-hoo!"_

… …

" _*Sniffle* *Sob* "_

… … …

"… _Narrator? Are you there?"_

Ooooh! I can't hold it in any longer! You've got it all wrong Maddie; this isn't where your story ends!

" _What?"_

You're not cursed! You've got a _crush_!

" _A crush?"_

You never lost your muchness, it was there all along! Don't you remember? It's been Alistair this whole time!

" _You mean… it's not a trick? I'm still me? I'm going to be okay?"_

Yes! Phew. It's good to finally tell you. I'm sorry I couldn't let you know sooner. I suppose that would have avoided the whole 'awkward-scene-in-the-tree fiasco' eh?  
Maddie? Why are you standing up? What are you doing with that pointy stick?!

" _I SHOULD THROW TEAPOTS AT YOU - YOU MADE ME THINK I HAD A CURSE! YOU'RE A BIG MEANIE!"_

Whoa! Maddie! Wait a spell, this is a good thing. You can finally tell Alistair how you feel. Trust me on this one; I am a Narrator after all.

" _But… He and Bunny... He wouldn't want to be with a mad girl like me…"_

Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. You really need to stop listening to your words and start listening to your heart.

" _My heart…?"_

Now hop to it Maddie. I've got one more chapter in store for you…


	12. Written in the Stars

Once a year, on the night of the fullest moon, the sky aligns in the most spell-tacular way imaginable creating an ocean of twinkling stars and comets. It quickly became tradition to celebrate with a grand party known as the Starlight Festival and Ever After High was no exception. It was the talk of the town and the buzz of the school. With only a few days left of the semester, the students couldn't contain their excitement.

Maddie however made it her priority to avoid the situation as best as she could. Despite feeling thankful that her curse was no more, she still had the trouble of Alistair. On the one hand, she wanted so very much to be with him, recalling all those moments that sent her heart aflutter, longing to chitter-chatter in the hallways about wondrous things like the Sneezewort trees or play Tiddlywinks by the lake pier.

But every time she tried to collect her courage, she was reminded of that frightful look that Alistair had that night of the storm. Wonderlandians had never been known to make such a serious face before. Whatever trace of affection that he had once had for her was surely now lost.

 _Bunny never made him frown that way…_ the plaguing thoughts swam through her mind.

Maddie decided then and there that it would be best if she didn't see Alistair at all, then she wouldn't even have to think about it. She managed to successfully evade him except briefly to hand in their Geografairy assignment. She gave her half of the pages but scarpered away before Alistair had a chance to catch her off guard.

The next day, as promised, the students were free to enjoy the festivities. Raven knocked on Maddie's door, eager to join their friends outside.

"Time to get our tail feathers in gear, we're headed to the festival!"

Maddie's muffled reply sounded from the other end of the room, "I'm not going".

Raven pushed open the door and sprang into the dorm. Maddie was huddled underneath her patchwork blanket like Old Mother Hubbard. Raven faced her with her hands on her hips.

"What in fairy godmother's wings are you talking about? It's the _Starlight festival_! Melody Piper's playing tonight and there's going to be fireworks! You love fireworks!"

It was true. She did love fireworks.

"I can't go" she sunk further into her blanket, "Alistair will be there".

"Alistair?"

Maddie rolled onto the floor, still wrapped up like a mint and purple piece of sushi.

"It's a royal mess. He told me that he liked me but I thought he was causing my curse so I turned him away. But now I think I like him too until I saw him with Bunny and I think he would rather be seen with her so I'm better off never seeing him again. Do you see?" she rambled.

Raven squinted, trying to make sense of her quirky friend's predicament. Perhaps her little nudge hadn't gone exactly as she'd hoped. She crouched down and gently patted Maddie's head. Not wanting to push her when she felt this gloomy, Raven snapped her fingers with an idea.

"In that case, we'll have our own Starlight festival. Right here in the dorm: Just you, me and a whole lot of tea."

Maddie smiled. "Thanks Raven. When the teacups are blue, they can always count on you."

As the sun began to set on the castle's horizon, the party got underway. Garlands of fairy lights illuminated the grounds. Pixies flittered between the stalls of confectionary and some students received quite a fright from a certain rogue, overgrown pink hedgehog who was much more interested in munching toffee apples than returning home. The stage was set for Melody's turntables and picnic blankets were being laid out on the grass for the night's stargazing.

Everyone was dressed in their swankiest of attire; including Bunny who had donned a starry-themed, short hoop skirt for the occasion. She was clutching the arm of Alistair, who seldom preferred the formal look but tonight was sporting a spiffing black waistcoat and tie.

Bunny was elated. Accompanying Alistair to the festival, what could be more perfect than watching the stars with the person you love? She hugged at his arm and looked up at him, expecting to see a joy that matched her own. Lit up by the neon decorations, his expression was soft, distracted.

But the more she observed, the more she could see that something wasn't right: that magic sparkle in his eyes was gone.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" She said softly.

Alistair halted. He ran his fingers through his hair and spoke. "I was daft to think she'd feel the same way."

He shook his head and smirked at his own delusion. He glanced at Bunny who was standing worriedly by his side.

"I'm sorry Bunny, this was our night and here I am moping." He held onto her hand, "From this point on, you have my undivided attention. I am yours."

How long she had waited to hear those words. She finally had Alistair all to herself on the most perfect night of the year… But this isn't what she wanted. Not like this. She knew, deep down in her heart that she had to do the right thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, above the party in the castle dorms, Raven and Maddie sat by the open balcony doors – the perfect spot to view the night's stars. To give her friend a pick-me-up, Raven had decided to style Maddie's curls into a beautiful up do. They were surrounded by the ' _Hatter's emergency slumber party essentials_ ' which obviously included at least five blends of tea to try throughout the evening. Raven held the last curl in place with a bobby pin and spun Maddie around to face the mirror. The hairstyle elegantly revealed Maddie's slender neck and let her quaint little earrings catch the light as she moved.

"Raven! It's hat-tastic!" She gave Raven a swooping hug, thankful for her best friend.

Raven laughed and steadied herself. Something caught her eye in her reflection; she looked over at the vanity table. "Hey Maddie, I think your phone is blinking".

Maddie scooped up her phone along with a handful of popcorn. The snack missed her mouth completely after she read the message on her screen.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"…It's Bunny."

Raven was cautious, "Is she okay?"

Maddie looked up with a great concerned expression. "It's a hat disaster!"

Puzzled, Raven raised her eyebrow. "A _hat_ disaster?"

"I'm a Hatter; I can't just ignore a hat related emergency! I need to get to the festival right away."

Maddie dashed to her wardrobe and began to fling her clothes out onto the bed in search of her sewing kit.

"Are you sure you want to help her? I mean… she's partially the reason why you've been feeling so blue".

Maddie halted and furrowed her brow. She clutched an odd shoe that rested in her hands. "That may be so… But Bunny is my friend and nothing should come between that. A horseshoe and a hosepipe wiggle in their own way."

Raven nodded. She rummaged through the scattered clothes and assembled an outfit for her. She found an elegant, polka-dot summer dress that just screamed Madeline Hatter. The white lace matched the cuffs of her gloves and the small brooch was in the shape of a tea spoon.

Maddie sprinted down to the grounds, weaving in and out of the bustling crowds. She had to stand upon a chair to see over the tops of people's heads. She caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of white ears in the distance and leaped towards them.

Maddie arrived at the garden gazebo where Bunny was waiting. Each of the pillars was strung with white lilies and lit up by candle light, which illumed them with a soft golden glow.

"Bunny!" Maddie called. "What's going on? I brought my thimbles".

Bunny took her to one side and spoke in hushed tones. She looked the most sincere that Maddie had ever seen her.

"Maddie… I need to be honest. I haven't been the greatest friend to you…" She gulped, finding it tough to admit it to herself out loud. "I've—I've been jealous. Jealous of you, Maddie."

Maddie regarded her, quite astonished. "Me?"

Bunny hugged her arms around her own stomach, she shuffled and looked away.

"What's most important to me is Alistair's happiness. And I know now that it's something only you can give him. Believe me, I've seen it…"

Maddie reached her arm to hold her shoulder, but Bunny caught it and clasped Maddie's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. "But just so you know, I'm going to keep fighting for him." Bunny smiled, her eyes slightly watery. "Looks like I was too late this time."

Bunny swished her hair out of her face and held her poise high. She took a few steps away from Maddie before looking back over her shoulder. "Don't let him get away, now".

Maddie watched her leave. She wanted to call after her and make sure she was okay, but she couldn't shake the feeling of another pair of eyes watching her too. She turned around to the gazebo and there he was, Alistair Wonderland, staring right back at her.

He seemed surprised to see her; Bunny must have brought him here too. Maddie carefully ascended the gazebo steps to confront him. The night had crept upon them and the fireflies had begun their serenade, slowly dancing around them both. It was as though the stars were falling just for them.

As she stood, Alistair took in every detail about her. He wanted to talk to her. Apologise to her. Hold her… He was about to speak when Maddie raised her finger. She nervously bit her bottom lip and lowered her hand again. She exhaled.

 _What should I say? Say something Maddie! Anything!_ Her heart began to drum against her chest.

 _My heart._

Maddie clenched her fists and mustered her courage. It was now or never. Do or die. Alistairs or apple pies.

"As you may know… I haven't quite been myself lately… I thought it was a curse. And I thought that you were the one who cursed me…"

Alistair raised his eyes and watched her mouth move with every word.

"… But after what you told me by the oak tree, I realised that I… All along, I…" She scrambled for the right thing to say. "I… I think I've fallen for you. Literally. I fell down a rabbit hole for you. You were there."

Alistair could feel a fantastic smile creep across his face. A fire was reignited inside of him.

"…And when I saw you with Bunny I thought... I couldn't hocus focus on anything except for you."

Alistair beamed. "What are you thinking about now?" He said coyly.

Maddie was frazzled. There were a million things to think about. "Well for one thing, I've always wanted to know why a raven is like a writing desk? I thought Raven would know - does she even have a writing desk? Perhaps they are similar because they both enjoy stamps. Although I've never seen Raven collecting anything like that-"

Unable to wait a second longer, Alistair pulled Maddie into his embrace and planted his soft lips onto hers. Fantastical fireworks were lit and shot into the air from the festivities. They sparked and whizzed through the sky, creating a glittering waterfall of light and colour that cascaded around them. Alistair ran his hands through her hair and caressed the small of her back. She tasted like peaches and cream.

Maddie held him close, lavishing the tender kiss that made her feel like she was spinning in the sweetest teacup that she never wanted to leave. All the worry and all the heartache had melted away and in that moment everything was just right.

She opened her eyes and blushed, folding into his arms. "Wowee!"

Alistair laughed. "You, Madeline Hatter, are impossible..." He picked her up by the waist and swung her around in a circle. "And the most curious girl I have ever had the pleasure to know..."

Maddie couldn't help but snortle and giggle. He drew her in closer until their noses touched. She draped her arms around his shoulders.

"…And I think that I am absolutely and completely _mad_ about you". He pressed his lips gently onto hers once more and they danced by the light of the shooting stars.

They knew from the tops of their hats to the tips of their boots that this was the beginning of something truly Wonderlandiful.


End file.
